Divertimento Vergonhoso
by Mousse Ritz
Summary: U.A. - Alguns acontecimentos vergonhosos que Naruto passa com seus pais.


**Fic:** Divertimento Vergonhoso

.

**Sinopse:** Alguns acontecimentos vergonhosos que Naruto passa com seus pais.

.

**Avisos: **Linguagem Informal.

.

**Fanfic em homenagens aos meus pais por tornarem a minha vida mais engraçada. **

**Eu amo vocês.**

.

Naruto estava distraído no computador, um hobby que ele tinha, quase um vício. Quando Minato entra no quarto. Naruto não deu muita importância, afinal, seus pais transitavam por seu quarto o tempo todo. Mas então o Namikaze se escondeu atrás do armário, Naruto olhou de relance e pôde ver os pés do pai aparecendo.

- Pai, o que pensa que está fazendo?

- Como você está me vendo? - disse ainda escondido.

- Eu vi você entrar e da pra ver os seus pés aí atrás do armário.

- Você não consegue me ver, sou um ninja! - ainda atrás do armário.

- Pai, é óbvio que eu sei que você está aí!

Então Minato pulou para fora de seu esconderijo e ficou em uma posição um tanto quanto estranha, como se estivesse prestes a avançar para cima do filho. Mas depois, voltou a uma posição normal como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Naruto, com quem estava conversando? - ele disse.

- Com você, pai.

- Comigo? Como comigo, acabei de entrar no quarto.

- Pai, você é um idiota.

.

Eles estavam em uma praia, quando Kushina encontra um pequeno caranguejo e o coloca dentro de um balde indo em seguida toda serelepe vai até o filho e ao marido mostrar o que encontrara.

- Olha o que eu achei, olha o que eu achei! - a ruiva dizia feliz.

- Um mini caranguejo! - disse Minato olhando para dentro do balde.

- Que maneiro! - Naruto disse com o rosto bem próximo do balde.

- Naruto, você está maluco?! - ela retirou o balde de perto dos dois - Não fique tão perto, meu filho, ele pode voar em você! - ela disse apavorada com o que poderia acontecer.

- Mas mãe, caranguejos não voam... - Naruto disse simplesmente ao sentir uma gota esconrrendo a sua testa.

.

O jovem Uzumaki tinha apenas 12 anos e havia ganhado um skate de aniversário, ele saiu para andar na rua de sua casa mas não demorou muito para que ele levasse um tombo, pela falta de experiência, arranhasse o joelho e começasse a chorar chamando o pai para vir salvá-lo.

- Filho, o que houve?

- E-Eu ca-caí de skate. - ele disse em meio aos soluços de tanto chorar.

- Deixa eu ver seu machucadinho, filhote.

Naruto então levantou um pouco a calça até seu joelho ficar de fora, mostrando o ralado superficial o qual ele estava fazendo tanto drama.

- Oh, coitado do meu filhinho! - ele disse fazendo um biquinho - Cuidado, hein, suas tripas podem sair por aí! - ele disse rindo.

- Para de me aterrorizar, pai! - ele disse choramingando.

- É aqui que dói? - ele disse tocando bem em cima do ralado.

- AI! É SIM! PARA DE TOCAR NELE! - disse tirando a mão do pai.

- Aqui mesmo? - ele disse tocando novamente.

- PARA! - ele disse tirando a mão do pai novamente.

- Tem certeza? - ele tocou mais uma vez.

- Para! Sai daqui, eu vou pedir pra minha mãe me ajudar. - foi para dentro de casa, com um biquinho no rosto e mancando fazendo parecer o machucado ser mais sério do que é.

- MÃE! MÃE, EU ME MACHUQUEI, ME AJUDA! - ele disse dramático se sentando no sofá.

- O que houve? - ela disse saindo da cozinha e limpando as mãos com um pano.

- Eu caí. Da beijinho pra sarar? - ele disse fazendo um biquinho.

- Mas ta doendo mesmo? - ela disse risonha.

- Ta sim, mamãe.

- Mas eu não to sentindo nada!

- E o que tem a ver você sentir alguma coisa se eu que me machuquei?

- Você saiu de dentro de mim! Somos ligados como um só! Se você sente dor, eu sinto dor. - ela disse fazendo uma cara assustadora com os olhos arregalados e com uma das mãos no rosto do filho.

- Pelo amor de Deus, qual o problema de vocês dois?

.

- Filho, temos que conversar. - disse Minato com as mãos na frente do rosto e com um ar sério.

- Não acredito, minha mãe ta ouvindo funk de novo?

- É, estou pensando em chamar um exorcista para resolver o nosso caso.

.

- I really like english/_Eu realmente gosto de inglês_. - disse Naruto para o pai sorridente.

- Yeah, English is really nice. /_É, inglês realmente é legal_. - respondeu Minato.

- Now, start laughing so mom will think that we are laughing at her./_Agora, começa a rir para minha mãe pensar que estamos rindo dela. _- disse o jovem Uzumaki começando a gargalhar fazendo o pai começar a rir logo em seguida.

- O que vocês estão rindo de mim? O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO RINDO DE MIM? - disse Kushina cheia de curiosidade e raiva pronta para dar uns sopapos nos dois.

- I like when we do this. We always catch her./_Eu gosto quando fazemos isso, nós sempre pegamos ela. _- respondeu Minato para o filho sem pararem de rir.

- MAS VOCÊS... - e deu uma batida com o rolo em cada um.

.

.

.

_Pequena mas adorei escrevê-la._

_Por mais que sejam vergonhosos, alguns momentos que passamos com os nossos pais ficam marcados conosco pelo resto da vida como maravilhosas lembranças._

**Mousse **_Ritz_


End file.
